


Imaginative future

by Faitht103



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Sad, sorry I have no idea what to tag this for but I’ll just write it in the caption, ugh just read the caption I don’t know what to put for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faitht103/pseuds/Faitht103
Summary: Elio imagines what it would be like to see Oliver again, what he would say to him, what he would ask him, Elio can see how the whole conversation would play out. I guess it all just seemed a little to real.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 6





	Imaginative future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what’s good! I wrote this back in April, I just wanted to share it on here I guess, this is my first story on here. Leave a comment if you wanna, there very much appreciated, love you guys! Have a good night 😘

I wanted this, I wanted to love him but could he ever love me back, could I hide this clawing emotion away or could I say it allowed ‘Oliver, it’s me elio ,hold me in your arms forever and never let me go’, tell me how much you want to stay, tell me how it kills you to leave me, tell me how it was so easy to call me on the phone and tell me your getting married this spring, to later have kids with this lucky woman, to forget me and call me dust, “Oliver, I miss you very much” I would tell him if I have the courage to step foot in New York, to wander upon his apartment pretending I wasn’t there for a reason, he would further say “oh my god elio, it’s really you” as I see his kids watching television behind the door, Oliver could you tell me what you are doing with your life, tell me how your work has been going, did you become a professor?, tell me how you left me for this beautiful woman, just tell me how I’m nothing and that I’m not good enough for you, yell at me Oliver scream in my face that you’ve once called beautiful, so that I could get over you, oh, but do I really want to? I haven’t quite made up my mind, could I tell your wife that you have once loved me as well, could I tell her about our time in Italy, how you’ve remembered everything from our summer, “are you going to hold what happened last night against me?” you asked as I sincerely said I wouldn’t ,and that you Oliver would have nothing to worry about, I like how you gave me billowy to wear after you left, it was way to big for me but it reminded me of you and that’s what mattered, you asked me If you Could kiss me like the polite gentleman you are, if only you could ask me that now, “could I come inside?” I ask“ yeah, of course. just let me tidy up this living room real fast” he replied, it seemed like he was nervous, out of breath, maybe?, “I can help if you would like” “yeah that’ll be great”, I walked into his house, his home, the place where he started his family, “I like what you’ve done with the place” I said trying to get him to remember when he was living in my room, sleeping in my bed, rearranging his papers so they didn’t get mixed up the next morning, like the day I told him I was in love with him, he had nothing to work on the rest of the afternoon,”elio can I talk to you outside?” “Sure” “Elio,i just don’t know what to say” “There is nothing to say” I said with remorse “ but there is and I can tell your upset” “You don’t care if I’m upset Oliver, you just don’t” “elio, I do care, I really do” “ then why did you leave me for her, I’m just a nobody no one cares if I’m upset” I say as a tear rolls down my cheek “Can I hug you please, please Oliver” “Elio, I understand this is a lot for you to take in, but things have changed, I’ve changed” I bolted into his arms, I couldn’t stand to think he hated me, it was killing me, but strengthening him, I felt like I was being held by an angel, but it was Oliver. Oliver my lover “I can’t do this elio, I just can’t” “Tell your wife I came by” I stop to take a breath “ tell her your Italian lover stopped by to say hello, ...tell her that I still love you, that I can’t stop thinking of you,of us” “Elio ,stop it” “It’s true Oliver and you know it” I release from his arms and use the wall as support. “Are you drunk elio?” “Why would you say that” “Elio, your drunk we need to get you a room” “Oh Oliver your the sweetest” “I bet you’ll regret saying that tomorrow” Oliver says He brought me to my room in jest ,it was across the hall room 24 on the second floor, I laid in my bed and Surely fell fast asleep because when I woke up I couldn’t remember where I was, the dim lights made the room soften with warm colors, my head pounding from the hangover, I sat up from the bed and took a step on the hardwood floor shocked to find myself in somebody else’s clothes, the fit was big but I could get over that, see I can let things go, get over it like I got over Oliver ,well at least tried to, Oliver I can’t help but repeat your name, I stop to think , I try to find any way you could possibly still like me, you have a wife, you have a life, you have the Possibility to get out of that marriage as well as stay in it,but be aware of our relationship, you ended it but I can feel it Oliver ,I feel it, just hold me again ,hold onto the curls in my hair till the sun rises, I want to wake up to you every morning, can I be yours?, we can get a hotel, getaway for a bit ,leave your beloved wife behind away from reality, let’s make a fairytale Oliver, let’s go to Monet's Berm one last time, let's enjoy our lives while we’re still young, are you still happy with your life, Oliver? Or shall I say elio? If he comes into this room I’m gonna kiss him, I want him just as much as he wants me, or at least I hope he wants me “movie star” I whisper underneath my breath “Elio, it’s me Oliver” “Open the door Oliver” Open the door if you think it’s the right thing to do, I won’t force you to like me, but could you remember that I’ll always be looking out for you, if all goes wrong could I be the one you come crying too, follow who you strive to be even if that means I’m in your life or not, but don’t let that funny witch take advantage of you ,nonetheless defeat you in your own defense, oh how I wish I could stand by to arm you up, I bet she can’t see how much of an award it is to be under your arms, under your roof ,the roof I wanted to live against, live with you per se, your the light in the dark Oliver, we had the stars you and I, but I’m sorry I couldn’t be your dream boy, I was left as a memory you as a need because I can’t live my life without knowing we won’t ever meet again ,oh to those days I wish I was reliving, press your soft lips on my neck and whisper in my ear, could you do that for me dear?, let’s getaway don’t bring up the consequences we’re not in the wrong but as soon as reality creeps it’s way back into this fantasy, our fantasy is over for good, perhaps we could see the world from each other’s eyes, instead of you making that decision to get married to the lady In the spring I could of been the one standing there saying I do, get over hear Oliver ,kiss this face that’s soon to be forgotten, and I’ll say this forever sober or not “ I love you Oliver”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? 😢


End file.
